The Midnight Romp
by SweetWhispers
Summary: Hermione has been busy all week, but now she's finally free to relax. Warning: slash, GWHG


**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, I am making no money.

_Author's Note_: Characters are OOC, sorry.

Hermione Granger made her way slowly up the girl's dormitory staircase. It had been a long day of O.W.L.S and she didn't even want to think about the poor marks she knew she was going to be receiving. But instead of going to the 5th Years' room, she stopped in front of the 4th Years' dormitory. She quietly slid into the room. Everyone was sleeping soundly as she made her way to the last bed. She pulled off her shoes and robes and clothes so that she was completely naked and then climbed gently into the bed.

She reached out for the familiar, warm body. Hermione heard a sigh next to her and then Ginny spoke: "Oh, Hermione," she whispered, pulling her body closer. "I haven't talked to you all week. I hate that bloody testing that you had to do."

"Well, it's over now. And I think I've failed." Hermione replied, caressing Ginny's face.

"Bloody hell you did. If you failed then we're all doomed."

Hermione silenced Ginny by covering her mouth with hers. Ginny quickly opened her mouth to Hermione's wandering tongue. For a few minutes they kissed gently. Almost silent murmurs of pleasure escaped their lips. All of a sudden Hermione stopped. She sat up and pushed Ginny, almost violently, onto her back. She then straddled her lover's hips and looked down at her with a smile Ginny loved to see.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," Ginny gasped. "I want you... I want you."

"What Ginny?" Hermione said, taking ahold of Ginny's wrists and pinning them above her head. "What do you want?"

"I want... I want... you..." Ginny could not finish her excitement was so great.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, licking the length of Ginny's neck. She gently bit Ginny's ear before making her way to her mouth again where she again tried to devour the young girl. Ginny sweetly began to nibble Herminone's tongue, but Hermione pulled away. She liked to be the one in charge. Hermione kept ahold of Ginny's wrists with one hand and with the other she started to unbutton the large night shirt that used to be Ron's. She removed the shirt to look fully upon her red-haired partner. The moonlight fell softly on Ginny's frame, illuminating her pearly white skin. Her young breasts were firm and perky under Hermione's hand. Hermione gently slid her hand down Ginny's body, taking in the slender shape and soft, warm skin. Ginny shivered under her touch, urging Hermione to keep going down. But Hermione liked to take her time and do it right.

Hermione reached for her wand on the floor and cast a silencing charm around the bed. No one would, except themselves, would be able to hear anything going on in Ginny's bed. Hermione then repositioned herself on Ginny, pushing against her hard, making Ginny gasp.

"Hermione, please..." Ginny cried. "Oh, please, fuck me."

"You have to be patient my dear," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. "You have to let me do what's right." Hermione gently lowered her head to Ginny's breasts taking one of the hard, pink, nipples into her mouth. She sucked gently, her other hand squeezing Ginny's other breast. She flicked her thumb over her nipple and felt Ginny's body thrust with excitement.

"Hermione," Ginny panted, "talk dirty to me... please..."

"Talk dirty, eh?" Hermione asked, raising her head. "Why should I do what you want? You dirty little cunt." Hermione smiled looking down at Ginny. "You're a dirty whore, filthy." Hermione gripped Ginny's hips, pulling her against herself. "Do you know what I do to dirty whores?" Hermione asked, digging her nails into Ginny's silky skin.

"What?" Ginny gasped, her hips thrusting upwards.

"I fuck them, hard. I get deep in their tight, little pussy and make them want what only I can give them. Is that what you want?"

"Oh, God, yes," Ginny yelled.

"Good."

Hermione snapped the string of Ginny's thong against her hip bone. Ginny jumped from the pleasure. "Take of your underwear." Hermione commanded. Ginny quickly slid out of the lacy barrier and dropped it onto the floor. Hermione slid her tongue across Ginny's inner thighs, teasing her. To beg Hermione to enter her, Ginny spread her legs, opening herself. Hermione's tongue glided gently into Ginny's slit, tasting her juices. Ginny bucked against her. She grabbed Hermione's head, pushing her farther. Hermione's tongue danced inside Ginny, feeling the pulsating muscles tighten around her. She pushed farther and harder. Ginny panted, her hips gyrating. She clenched at Hermione's head and the bed, her muscles out of her control.

"Hermione, Hermione, yes, Hermione, Oh god..." She screamed as Hermione slid a finger down her backside finding her other entrance. She added another finger and Ginny screamed again, this time something incoherent. Hermione flicked Ginny's clit, and that was all it took. Ginney, with another scream, climaxed. Hermione licked up the milky juices as Ginny crumpled onto the bed. Hermione raised her head and slid her body up onto Ginny's. Their legs intertwined and Hermione brushed the firery red hair from her lover's face. Ginny nestled into Hermione's warm body. Hermione wrapped her arms around her, savoring the moment.


End file.
